Talk:Battlefield 4
WHY Really? Why does this page even exist, we dont have any info at all. I don't want to be rude but you need to do some research first before posting something like that okayDan67 15:12, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The Battlefield 3 Page was also created before it was announced. Well DeathGod, the fact taht it was created before any news whatsoever puts the entire integrity of the page in doubt. Deniedoperative 05:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, it's real According to this PC Gamer article. Th3 razor (talk) 14:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Also the time where a retail store listed battlefield beta up for preorder before it was taken down. Deniedoperative (talk) 06:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I hope EA wont doom BF4, they really need to give DICE some time, to make it better and with less bugs. you need to add that BF4 will be set in china also if you look at the small orange picture next to the mans head in the BF4 art work you can see the shanghai world finance center and the Jin Mao tower aswell as the radio/tv building in shanghai with the circular compartments. That information is still unconfirmed, even though it is strongly hinted that a Chinese faction / locations will be included. The page will be updated as soon as the info is confirmed. '' PLR Soldier '' 05:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Speculation, Speculation, Specualtion! I have serious concerns regarding the amount of speculation here. We can use emperical evidence to say that certain vehicles will apear in the game, but in no universe can we say that the F-22 or F-35B will appear because it's logical. That is speculation, wiki articles are no place for specualtion or opinion. That belongs here, in the talk page. So, stop speculating, it's not the place to do so. This is a wiki, not a forum. People are going to take this article as fact, and we need to stop speculation as far as evidence goes. If there's a picture of a gun, or vehicle, then we can mention it. But we can't say that because we've seen the J-20, the F-22 must be the US's jet. No, just, no! Thank you, Vaska00762 (talk) 18:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :You know, speculation is disallowed according to our wiki's policies. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) It is in no where, part of the policy on http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use that we must not speculate. Yes, it is not a fact, it is possible as was stated when the article was edited :You really shouldn't be trying to 'educate' one of the admins here. I know much better than you what this wiki does and does not allow, especially since I've been here for three years. I don't give a shit what you do elsewhere, but while you're here you follow OUR rules. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Here you go: http://imgur.com/a/p4mD0[[User:PLA Soldier|PLA Soldier]] (talk) 22:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I've been simply misinterpreted. I'm not trying to educate the admins. I am trying to educate the hoi poloi who do not know that speculation is not allowed on the wiki. I know many wikis and edit and participate in their enrichment of knowledge. Let it be known by all that truth is the one comodity here that is valued, not speculation. I hope my intentions were interpreted correctly this time! Vaska00762 (talk) 15:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't talking to you. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh sorryVaska00762 (talk) 23:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I believe the Trivia section talking about how the characters are most likely Marines is wrong. I disagree with the post on the Trivia section for Battlefield 4 about the characters being Force Recon Marines. 1) The Marines in BF3 were Force Recon Marines. 2) It is possible that the charater wearing "MARPAT" is actually wearing AOR1. (Which is not exlusively used by the US Navy Seals) 3) Staff Sergeant isn't a rank in the US Navy but is in the US Army,USMC, and US Airforce. So that is blantantly incorrect. 5) Just because there is a Venom does not make them part of the Navy. It is only the prologue mission and they are trying to leave that area, as said in the gameplay. It is quite possible that the US Navy was on stand-by and came to extract them. The Army has done the same things with Marines, especially if someone is wounded. You can look up loads of US Army Air Ambulances (UH-60 Black Hawks) assisting and evacing Marines in Afghanistan and many other areas. Thus, I do not believe this should be in the trivia section. Matthew1945 (talk) 19:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I said that it is most likely that they are army, and that this would be the first main series BF to focus on the army in the SP. But a "contributer" removed that... Vaska00762 (talk) 19:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC)